Zim and Dib's finale
by thesuperdot
Summary: The Almighty Tallest have finally decided to erradicate earth. Zim know this. So does Dib. Each prepares for what will surely be their final battle... Caution! Language in future chapters! You've been warned!
1. Land of Confusion

Land Of Confusion

Invader Zim Songfic

By Thesuperdot

Author's Note: Before we begin, I'd like to say a few things. First, this is my first attempt at a songfic. So it may suck horribly. Second, there are two versions of the song being used. The original by Phil Collins, and a second by Disturbed. For this one, use the one by Disturbed. It goes with it better.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Red?"

"Yes, Purple?"

"We've been putting it off."

"Putting what off…. Oh."

"We've conquered everything except that one. We can't call a success unless we do."

"You're right. Captain, set course to Earth. Inform the armada, and, I can't believe I'm going to say this, contact Zim."

Within seconds, the face of Zim filled the main screen on The Massive. "You wanted to speak with me, My Tallest?" He said.

Red and Purple looked at each other before speaking. "Yes. It's time."

Zim's eyes went wide. "It, it's time? As in…?"

"Yes." Purple confirmed. "We are approaching as we speak. Will you be ready for us?"

"YES!" Zim said with utmost glee. "Yes, I shall be ready for you, My Tallest! Finally, the Dib-filth shall get his proof. This pathetic planet will soon see what they have provoked!" Zim was still cackling when he signed off.

**I must have dreamed a thousand dreams  
Been haunted by a million screams  
But I can hear the marching feet  
They're moving into the street**

**Now, did you read the news today?  
They say the danger has gone away  
But I can see the fire's still alight  
They're burning into the night**

Dib had just figured out the frequency of Zim communications when he intercepted the transmission. "Oh no…" He made sure the computer saved the transmission before quickly hurrying down the gutter pipe and into the kitchen.

"DAD! DAD! They're coming! They're really coming!"

"Son, not this again. There are no aliens! Nothing is coming!"

"But I heard them! Here let me show you!" Dib played the transmission for him. Professor Membrane listen somewhat. At the end, he was silent.

"That transmission could be just a prank. There's no way to know for sure. Besides, it would take years to get here."

"But, but Zim… Gaz! You believe me, don't you?"

Gaz never looked away from her GameSlave. "Get away before I hit you."

Dib was going insane. "Someone has to believe me!" He yelled before going to his room and slamming the door. He had to get someone to listen!

**There's too many men, too many people  
Making too many problems  
And there's not much love to go around  
Can't you see this is a land of confusion?**

**This is the world we live in  
And these are the hands we're given  
Use them and let's start trying  
To make it a place worth living in  
**

Back at Zim's base, he, too, was full of life. "GIR! The armada is on its way to destroy this pathetic planet! COME! We must PREPARE!"

GIR dropped the rubber piggy he was playing with and went to serious mode for a shot time. "Yes SIR!"

"Good, gather as many materials as you can. We shall build a tower to display the mighty Irken Flag!"

"Okiee-dokiee!" And began to rip pieces out of the walls. Zim, strangely, didn't complain. What more use was the base now that the armada was on its way?

"Computer! Begin to download into the Voot Cruiser, we are packing up!"

"Processing!" A screen came up displaying how much was left to download.

**Oh, superman, where are you now?  
When everything's gone wrong somehow?  
The men of steel, these men of power  
Are losing control by the hour  
**

Dib was beginning to lose hope. He was trying and trying but know one would listen to him. "But please! You can't deny the transmission! I mean, look at where it's heading!"

Agent DarkBootie, Disembodied Head, Nessie, and Tuna Ghost were trying to talk sense into Dib. "That transmission could be from anything. Nothing suggests an alien armada is about to attack."

Nessie agreed with DarkBootie. "The one you call Zim is, by as much as we can say, a normal human. There is nothing to suggest he is an alien."

"But you must believe me! We're all in danger!"

"No, Agent Mothman. What is in danger is your sanity. You have no proof! You have no evidence! You have nothing!" And with that, he signed off. So did the others.

"ARRRGGHHHH! Why won't anyone believe me?" Dib was growing impatient and began to dial the FBI.

**This is the time, this is the place  
So we look for the future  
But there's not much love to go around  
Tell me why this is a land of confusion  
**

"Dib, will you please leave us alone for one day? Stop calling us about this Zim being an alien! We would know! I'm not even going to send a team to beat you up."

"But the transmission!" Dib cried out.

"The transmission is a hoax! There's nothing to say it's real!" The FBI agent was quickly becoming irritated. "You know, just to shut you up, I'll send a recon team to scout the 'alien'. Where does he live?"

Dib quickly told him. "Okay, I'll send a team to look at him, okay?" before he could say anything, the FBI agent hung up.

Did then finally saw the light. He was alone. No one believed him. He was right, he knew he was, but no one would help him. Not Gaz, not his Dad, no one. He would have to do it himself. Suicide? Most certainly. But he had to try. He ran out of the house to confront Zim.

**This is the world we live in  
And these are the hands we're given  
Use them and let's start trying  
To make it a place worth living in**

**I remember long ago  
When the sun was shining  
And all the stars were bright all through the night  
In the wake of this madness, as I held you tight  
So long ago**

The last of Zim's base was beginning to compress itself back into the screw that I canme from, even the house Zim had built was disappering. He was attracting many a stare, but he didn't care. Let them see, he thought, let them see the beginning of their end.

"GIR! Has everything been packed?"

"Yes SIR! Even my piggy. CAN I HAVE SOME TACOS?"

"No, GIR, we have no time for that now. Hop aboard, we have much to do!" Zim made his way to the ship when he heard a familiar voice.

"ZIM! I have you now!" Dib said.

Zim turned around, laughing. He didn't care that he didn't have his disguise on, it wasn't needed anymore. "HA! Pathetic Dib-filth! I shall tell you this now, your so called 'planet' is doomed! The armada is on it's way and you have no chance to stop it!"

"I'll stop it! Even if it kills me I will stop it!" He began to run towards Zim. Zim stood still and let Dib come near. As soon as Dib was close enough he lunged. But Zim was too quick, his spider legs lifted him up and he ran into his ship, which had just finished packing up. Dib got up in time to see he was too late. Zim was lowered into the ship laughing as hard as he had ever done in his life. Dib got a foot away before it took off straight into the sky, Zim at the wheel laughing his head off.

"NO! NO, no, no, nooooo!" Dib took off for home. He needed to get the Dibship ready and fast!

**I won't be coming home tonight  
My generation will put it right  
We're not just making promises  
That we know we'll never keep  
**

Dib went into the hanger, ignoring the threats from his sister. He began immediate work on his ship. He had to at least get it armed better. A trip to his father's lab got him all the dangerous weapons he needed.

A few plasma cannons, a couple of missiles, and a number of high power lasers, and he was set. Now for the engines…

**There's too many men, too many people  
Making too many problems  
And there's not much love to go round  
Can't you see this is a land of confusion?**

Zim flew to a suitable location to fly the Irken flag and, after making sure he made it so all could see, he began to construct it in much the same way he had made his base.

"When this flag is flown, all will know the fear and might of the Irken Empire!" Zim said to himself, mainly because GIR wasn't listening as he sung about the Scary Monkey Show.

**Now, this is the world we live in  
And these are the hands we're given  
Use them and let's start trying  
To make it a place worth fighting for  
**

Zim received a transmission no sooner than he had finished setting up the giant flag pole. He opened it to find the Tallest staring at him. "My Tallest! Have you arrived?"

On board The Massive, The Almighty Tallest grimaced at the sight of Zim. "Yes, Zim. We're here, sigh, is everything ready to go?"

Zim smiled grandly. "Yes, My Tallest. The earthanoids will never expect this. Except for one who may give me trouble, Dib…"

Red and Purple looked at each other questioningly. "Dib…?"

"Yes, he is a large-headed boy who has caused me much trouble. He even has an Irken ship, but doesn't know how to fly it well."

Purple was alarmed. "An enemy has Irken technology?"

"Yes, but no one believes him. Everyone thinks he is crazy."

Red sighed. "Alright, let get this over with…"

"Yes sir, My Tallest!" Zim pressed a button on his ship and a massive earthquake occurred.

In a field where Zim had landed, a huge metal column erupted out of it. It was huge, at least 5 miles across. At the tip of this metal column was a huge silver ball, traveling upward farther and farther. 1 mile, 2 miles, 3, 4, 5 and finally stopping at 6.

A large piece of red cloth unraveled itself from the pole, revealing the Irken flag for all to see.

Suddenly, everyone knew. The skool children, NASAPLACE, the FBI, the Swollen Eyeballs, Prof. Membrane, and even Gaz knew what the flag meant. Dib was right. TOO right.

Dib took off from the hanger just in time to see the flag raised and Zim heading for the sky. It was starting, he thought. It was time.

**This is the world we live in  
And these are the names we're given  
Stand up and let's start showing  
Just where our lives are going to**

"ZIM!" Dib yelled into the communication computer.

Zim was hovering in front of the armada. "Dib!" Zim said.

This was it. Nothing else could be said. Everyone was watching these two, but that didn't matter. Nothing did anymore.

Zim, in front of the armada.

Dib, in front of the Earth.

The final battle was about to happen not with army upon army, but two mortal enemies.

Dib vs. Zim. Good vs. Evil.

At least there was a cheering section.

**AH AH!**

………………………………………………………………………………………………

END

Thank you for reading. Please review.


	2. Blow Me Away

Blow Me Away

Invader Zim songfic pt. 2

By thesuperdot

Author's note: You ever have one of those days where you write a story, think it'll be an oneshot, and then find yourself continuing it? That's just happened with me. We resume now with the battle between Dib and Zim. Who shall win? Song is 'Blow Me Away' by Breaking Benjamin. Boy I hope I can write an action scene…

………………………………………………………………………………………………

High in the sky, the Irken armada stood poised to unleash hell upon the planet before them. But before that could happen, two bitter rivals had a final issue to resolve.

Zim and Dib. Each hating each other with a passion that no one could ever match. This was it. The fate of earth hung in the balance. Dib knew that this was suicidal; there was no way to take on the whole armada. He would be cremated instantly by the huge ship behind Zim. But he didn't care anymore.

Down on earth, Professor Membrane was consulting with generals and FBI agents to plan what to do. He had brought Gaz with him and managed to get a view on the standoff between Zim and Dib. He was worried, however, about Dib. He felt sorry, all that time, he had been right. Everywhere the effect of Dib's truth was being felt. Everyone who had ever made fun of him was now feeling regret at what was going to happen.

Gaz too, had been shocked by the turn of events. She was feeling concern, not for herself, but for her brother. The one she had insulted most about his paranormal obsession and she had been proven wrong. She hoped with part of her heart that he won.

On board The Massive, the communications sector of the ship resembled a war room as people radioed in to place bets on who would win, the bets being handled personally by Red and Purple. All communications was along the same lines:

Who will win?

What would the deciding factor be?

Who had the better strategy?

Red and Purple rather hated to see Zim, but they were none the less excited about a show. Once it became apparent that this battle would take place wether or not anyone wanted it, Red commanded the armada to standby and watch. Purple went about organizing the bets and having the popcorn made. Both were on the bridge on the edge of comfortable seats waiting with baited breath. So was everyone else.

Zim and Dib, however, were oblivious to all of that. They didn't need to know that. This was a simple battle over the Earth. One of them getting destroyed was a desired factor yet still a side effect.

Zim sat in the control seat of his cruiser staring at the Dibship. He couldn't see inside of it but he knew he was staring at the eyes of his enemy.

Dib also felt the same way. He couldn't see beyond the windshield but he, too, knew he was looking into the eyes of his enemy.

All that was left was to begin. But who would make the first move?

**They fall in line  
One at a time  
Ready to play  
(I can't see them anyway)  
No time to lose  
We've got to move  
Steady your hand  
(I am losing site again)**

Zim made the first move. Without warning, he suddenly began to charge straight at Dib. Dib remained in his place. It seemed that they were going to play 'chicken'. Zim came closer and closer to hitting Dib. Seconds ticked by as if they were minutes as Zim came nearer and nearer to hitting Dib. But Dib didn't move. He wasn't fazed at all. Suddenly, at the very last second, Dib pulled up and executed a 180 turn. Zim was almost an inch away when he did this and therefore, went straight by him when he turned.

Dib began to fire nonstop at Zim, who in order to avoid being shot, acted a lot like a drunk driver would. He was weaving in and out of the line of fire and managed to stay unscratched. He turned the table on Dib by doing his own 180 while Dib was headed straight for him. As he turned, he began to open fire on him and it was a stroke of luck that Dib was able to pull up and head the other direction.

**Fire your guns  
It's time to run  
Blow me away  
(I will stay, in the mess I made)  
After the fall  
We'll shake it off  
Show me the way  
**

Dib got a crazy idea and sped up as he headed toward the armada. It was time to see if he was truly insane as well as how good a flyer Zim was. Faster and faster Dib headed for the large glass panel that indicated the bridge with Zim hot on his tail.

**Only the strongest will survive  
Lead me to heaven, when we die  
I am the shadow on the wall  
I'll be the one to save us all  
**

Dib could almost make out the figures inside the ship when he finally pulled up and ran alongside of the ship. Zim proved he was too good and pulled up even closer than Dib had. Dib once again pulled up and this time he was traveling down the side of the ship. Zim did so as well.

Looping around the huge point at the bottom, Zim proved time and time again that he was lethal with a ship. But Dib wasn't bad either. Training simulations had helped him get a feel for how it operates and he was able to guide it with ease. Dib had taken it out of open space and into the tightly packed armada. The many ships were unmoved as the two enemies tore through the open areas. Each was trying to get a clear shot to take the other out of commission.

Dib burst out of the tangle of ships back into open space. Zim, hovering behind him, slowed down and stopped some distance behind him.

**There's nothing left  
So save your breath  
Lying in wait  
(Caught inside this tidal wave)  
Your cover's blown  
No where to go  
Holding your fate  
(Loaded I will walk alone)**

Zim smiled as he pressed a button transforming it into a robot mech. Dib had no idea if his could do that or not. Even though it was Tak's ship, and she did seem to have more access to the better toys, he hadn't figured it all out yet. After all, he only had it for a few weeks, and much of that was spent reprogramming and fixing it.

A small blue button off to the side began to blink fast. Dib figured that he had nothing else to go by and so he pressed it. In a spectacular display of transformation, his ship also turned in to a robot mech. Dib was suspended in a field and had no time at all to figure out the controls as Zim charged at him. Dib's instincts got the best of him and he did what anyone would do, jump out of the way. Surprisingly, the ship mimicked his move. Dib smiled at his newfound knowledge and he too charged the now stopped Zim.

Zim wasn't able to turn around in time to dodge the rear attack on him. Dib pinned him to nothing and began to him one fist after the other. Zim took a chance and flipped around and with pinpoint accuracy he grabbed one fist, then the other. Zim and Dib were suddenly locked in a pushing war that as getting nowhere. Zim suddenly proved he liked to fight dirty. A leg swung up and connected firmly with the crotch area of the Dibship. Dib was very thankful he couldn't feel it, but the kick had jolted him and he lost control of his fists. That was enough time for Zim to pull his fist far enough back to land a hit in the face and send Dib flying back several yards.

Dib saw Zim's robot arm raise forward. Dib realized a little too late that Zim was going to fire upon Dib. Dib, sensing the impending explosion, threw his arms up to cover his eyes, but…

**Fire your guns  
It's time to run  
Blow me away  
(I will stay, in the mess I made)  
After the fall  
We'll shake it off  
Show me the way  
**

…nothing happened. Dib opened his eyes to see a shield being generated by his arms. It was deflecting the shots from Zim. But Zim wouldn't stop and Dib suddenly knew why. It was draining his batteries. No sooner than he realized it, a warning message popped up telling him so.

Zim watched with glee as Dib's ship suddenly switched to ship mode. Zim decided to switch as well. He saw just in time that Dib was charging him. Zim, too, began to charge but it was Zim who knew what he was going to do.

They came closer and closer to each other. Dib prepared to make his move, but Zim was too quick, again. Zim turned his ship a full 90 degrees right to pass Dib. Zim aimed carefully and began to fire right as Dib passed.

**Only the strongest will survive  
Lead me to heaven, when we die  
I am the shadow on the wall  
I'll be the one to save us all**

Don't want it back  
(Don't fight me now)

No one heard the explosion, but they saw it. The victor was decided. Zim had won, Dib had lost. Zim stopped to look at the chaos Dib was experiencing.

"NO! NO! NO!" Dib yelled in alarm. He was struggling in vain with the controls to regain control of his ship, which had begun to spin wildly out of control.

Dib's computer system happily chipped what was wrong. "Main engine malfunction, stabilizers unresponsive, pitch and elevator controls unresponsive, thrusters unresponsive, weaponry systems unresponsive…"

Zim could take it no longer. He opened an all frequencies broadcast, he wanted to gloat this to every one. Luaghing hard he began to taunt the falling Dib. "HA! Pitiful human! We now see who the better fighter is!"

Dib reply came crackling back. "NO! This can't be! It can't be so! This is wrong! So wrong!"

"Nothing is wrong about it! We both knew the outcome of this!"

"But I'm supposed to win! I'm the good guy!"

"You're supposed to win? HA! This is reality! The good guys NEVER win!"

Everyone on earth let out a singular sigh of despaired. They had just seen their only hope being shot literally out of the sky. Everyone began to think of the outcome if they had believed him. Dib would have been a hero, no, he WAS a hero. He had stood up to the constant ridicule and tried to change the outcome. Everyone felt a great sorrow over take them.

Zim was laughing even harder. "Well, isn't this something? It looks as if you aren't even going to crash on your planet! I'd take a good at your filthy planet if I were you; it's the LAST TIME YOU SHALL EVER SEE IT!"

Dib looked at his home, and realized he was right. As he began to lose consciousness, he last thought was one of regret.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

The end… or is it?

Author's Note: That worked better than I thought it would. I think, however, I'm going to go back to story format instead of songfic. It just simple and I'm having trouble figuring out the right song for each chapter. This is by far the longest chapter I've ever written at a whopping 1,954 words.


	3. Hell On Earth

Zim and Dib's Finale

By thesuperdot

Chapter 3

Hell on Earth

(Caution! Bad language ahead! You have been warned!)

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Approximately 1 half of a light-year below the solar system, another small solar system stood. It could be said to be the smallest in the galaxy, for it had a singular planet, orbited a single sun with a single moon orbiting it. This was a shame, because the planet was a tropical paradise. Lush green forests located everywhere, crystal clear oceans with beautiful reefs along sandy white beaches. A total shame nothing existed on it.

Except for one thing. On the beach of one particular shore, the smoldering wreckage of a foreign object lay in a long ditch. If you were there, you would vaguely recognize it as a space ship. Further inspection would reveal that it was Irken. And even further, it belonged to the one known as 'Dib'.

If you were to then proceed forward from where the front of it was, you would come across the body of a small child lying face first in the sand. Next to him was a peculiar object that looked much like a backpack, only it was metal and had no straps.

It was an Irken Pak.

At first glance, you would inevitably presume the small child dead, he wasn't moving at all. You would have been disproved at that moment, however.

"Mmph." His hand twitched slightly.

"Ugghhhoooo…" More groans, bigger twitch.

The child rolled over onto his back and coughed up a fair amount of sand in his lungs. "coughcough."

"Ohhhhaaaahhhhh." His eyes began to twitch, although they remained close. He placed a hand to his face and groaned again. "Aarrrghhhh…."

If you were to get a closer look at the boy, you would realize that it was indeed Dib. Dib lay in the sand for a few more minutes in silent recuperation.

Suddenly he bolted upright as it all came crashing back to him. Zim, the flag, the armada, the battle, the spinning off into space. "GAH!" He yelled out. Blinking a few times he tried to get a bearing on the situation. It was depressing, yes, but he just couldn't comprehend it. He sat in the sand for some time as he tried thinking straight.

Dib appearance had changed since the battle. He was badly bruised and beat up. He had multiple cut along his arms and some on his face, his glasses were badly cracked in one lens, and he even had a heck of a shiner on his right eye. His shirt was ripped and dirty, the grime obscuring the face he usually wore. His trench coat was ripped all along the bottom and the sleeves were torn badly. His hair was sandy and tangled, even his trademark scythe cal lick was matted and bent.

He turned to look at the Pak that had fallen beside him. How did that get there? Ah, yes, he had put it on when the ship began to spiral out of control. It was supposed to have a life support system on it. It worked, but it was apparent that it wouldn't work again.

He looked to his ship and saw it was totally destroyed. The entire left engine was blown off, exposing the intricate circuitry underneath. The hull was dented in almost every place possible and even the shield-dome was cracked badly. The other engine was damaged badly and seemed to be ready to explode at any moment. The interior was no better. The pilots seat was ripped and torn, the stuffing strewn everywhere. Circuit boards were hanging and the occasional spark was emitted.

The ship was, in short, going nowhere.

Going nowhere, Dib thought. He was going nowhere. His mind finally snapped. "RRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGGGAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Dib yelled fiercely. "NO! NO NO NO!"

He ran over to the nearest palm tree and began to kick the crap out of it. "GODDAMN IT! WHY? THIS ISN'T SUPPOSED TO HAPPEN! SHIIIIT! SHIT, DAMN, FUUUUUCK!"

His fight against the tree wore off and he fell gracefully to his knees. "Why didn't they listen? Why did this happen? Why did I even try?" That last question stuck with him. Why DID he try? What was the reason? To save mankind? Yeah, maybe, but why did he even bother to save a bunch of jerks? He knew what was going to happen, he tried to warn them. All they did was ridicule him. A small part of his mind was happy for what happened. He quickly shied away from that. That may be true, he reasoned, but they were still his people. He had to help his people.

But you can't, the small piece of mind said, you already tried, and you failed.

His head hung, and he began to cry.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Things were no better on earth. The invasion, although expected, was still surprising. The weapons used by the military and special forces and law enforcers were no match. The battle in the sky was immediately lost, with more than half the world's pilots killed. The Irken armada laid waste to the mighty American naval fleet and decimated Russia's missile silos.

The world was soon forced to submit and surrender. Soon after the surrender, the Irkens began to construct massive war factories and Smeet hatcheries on the planets, forcing the earthlings to work and maintain them. All that was left was to find the rebels and stragglers.

"GAZ! Come on, we gotta go! NOW!"

"Hold on, I'm almost done!" Gaz growled to one for her classmates. Gaz was in her house, raiding Dib's room for whatever she could find. In tow were a number of blueprints for a space fighter, a portion of Zim's anatomy (including the X-Ray of Zim with his x-ray specs), a picture of Zim's possible leaders, and other such notes. Also, she had his laptop. Stuffing it all in her backpack, she ran downstairs to her father's lab.

Professor Membrane was one of the first to be captured, with Gaz narrowly escaping the Irken soldiers. He was taken because of his vast intelligence; they were going to see if he could help them out.

Inside his lab, Gaz found a number of tools to use, including a prototype laser-sword. Switching it off, she ran upstairs and headed to the skool. Before she could reach it, however, the front door was blown off it's hinges and in came a few armed Irken grunts.

"HOLD IT!" The bigger one yelled. No one moved at all. He suddenly saw Gaz's GameSlave2 and the floor. In the confusion, it had fallen out of her pocket. He picked it up and examined it.

Gaz's eyes went dark. "If you do not put it down, you will die." She stated simply, but the Irken grunt didn't listen. After checking it out thoroughly, he nodded. He handed to his assistant.

"Take this item back to the overlord. It appears to be a training simulator of some sort." The assistant nodded and walked toward a ship parked nearby. Gaz went crazy at this, she flipped on the sword, lunged toward the large grunt, and sliced both his gun and Pak in a few moves. The grunt dropped to his knees. "Ack! No! But how…?"

Gaz was momentarily stunned. She had never used a sword before, but it appeared she could use it like a master. The classmate came up to her as she watched the ship take her GameSlave2 somewhere. "Uh, I know you liked that thing, but can we go? Some more are bound to show up." For once, Gaz didn't argue.

"Man, I just cannot believe it!" The Letter M was saying. They were currently in the underground classroom/lice cavern area of the skool. Many of the students and teachers had made there way here in hopes of escaping the hell that was above. The teachers, including Ms. Bitters, had gone somewhere ahead to see if there was anything they could use or possibly a better safe haven.

"What, The Letter M? What can't you believe?"

"I just cannot believe that the crazy kid was right."

"Hey, yeah, he was, wasn't he?" Another chimed in. "He was always talking about Bigfoot and stuff. Amazing that he was actually right."

The nonstop talk about Dib was grating on Gaz's nerves. It was bad enough that she was proven wrong, but the fact that he was shot down was even worse. She began to count to ten…

"Hey, Gaz, how's it feel to know you're crazy brother was actually right for a change?"

She made it to five. With lighting quick movement, she flipped on her sword and pointed it at the offender's throat. "He may be my brother, and he may be crazy, but if you so much as say it, you will regret it. Now, get as much supplies as you can. We may be here awhile." The scared kid nodded and ran off. Gaz turned back to what she was doing, which was trying to hack Dib's computer.

Nothing was working at all. It was almost impossible to figure out the password. The hint wasn't helping, either. 'Someone I know' was all it said.

This was possibly one of the rare moments in which you could actually SEE her eyes. It couldn't possibly be that simple. Could it?

She caught her breath as she typed G. A. Z. She pressed enter, and much to her surprise, it worked. GAZ was the password. Her name. She felt even worse for not believing him. A message appeared on the screen. A letter…

"Dear Gaz…" It began,

"If you are reading this, then something bad has happened. I kinda figured you would retrive my laptop, despite the fact that you'd sworn not to have anything to do with my paranormal sciences.

Anyways, you might find this useful to help defend yourselves. But the REAL use comes from pressing the button that looks like an eye. You'll see what I mean.

Wishing you luck, Dib."

That was all that the message said. First she looked through the files, and went wide eyed. This was pure gold! Details on what their weaknesses were, raw lunchmeat, and water. Seeing the button, she pressed it. The screen went black and she had almost thought she crashed it. Soon, messages began to appear.

"Connecting… Locating nearest server… Validating identity… Checking password…"

A picture of a swollen eye appeared with the name 'Swollen Eyeball Network' underneath it. A voice chirped a message to Gaz. "Welcome back, Agent MothMan." A silhouette of an elderly man appeared immediately.

"Agent Mothman? You're alive? Hey, it's him! It actually him!"

Gaz spoke quickly. "No, this isn't Dib… err… Agent Mothman…"

The silhouette seemed disappointed. "Oh… but how did you get into this network?"

Gaz shrugged. "Dib left his computer for me. He said you b able to get more use out of it."

"Ah. Well then, you can call me agent… eh, actually, just call me Jack. What's the point of codenames now?" Jack (Agent Darkbootie) said. "Tell me, what info might be on that computer of Mothman's, err, Dib's?"

Gaz told him.

"Good God! Is that true?" Jack turned around. "Everyone, we have the info we need. Mothman has left a legacy." A number of murmurs behind him indicated the excitement. Jack turned to the screen again. "Are you with refugees?"

Gaz told him about the classmates and where they were. Jack nodded. "Okay, I know where that is. There are caverns all around that area. Leave the connection open, I'll guide you with the GPS he has on there. But, whatever you do, DO NOT LET THAT COMPUTER INTO THE ENEMY'S HANDS!"

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Back on the tropical planet, Dib was still depressed. He was sitting on a log with his head in his hand. Staring at the clean water, he though he saw a rather big shooting star, but he wasn't certain.

His depression was more than he had ever felt in his life. He had his chance to save the world, but he had failed miserably. He just couldn't comprehend it.

Suddenly, he heard voices.

"Look, you wanna drive next time? I tracked the signal to this very planet."

Pause.

"I don't care what you think. We were lucky to get away! Don't make me hurt you."

Another pause, then it continued louder and with a new voice.

"You cannot hurt us. We are energy."

"Yeah, I'll figure out something. Just, look, smoke, we must be close by."

"It seems you are full of surprises. We think it was luck."

"Luck my rear! That was technological know-how, that's what!"

Dib heard rustling in the bushes near by. He got up and went to see…

He got close, parted the leaves, and screamed very, very loud.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Next Chapter Soon.

Author's Note: I took a guess at what Darkbootie's real name is. I figured it was better than Janitor.


	4. Zim's Powerplay

Zim and Dib's Finale

By thesuperdot

Chapter 4

Zim's Powerplay

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Dib fell back over his log, still screaming. He finally stopped for some breath. The figure in the bushes place a hand on his chest.

"Jeez… You nearly scared the life outta me!" Lard Nar said. "Man, but, boy are we glad we found you!"

He walked over and looked closer at Dib. "Sayyyy… You're really him, aren't you? Your Dib!"

Dib's heartbeat returned to normal and he arched his eyebrow. "Wha…? Who, who are you? And, and how do you know my name?"

Lard Nar was flanked by two ghost-like aliens. They looked a lot like the aliens who visited him in his Zim-induced dream…

"Yes. This is indeed the Dib child. He is most definitely the one." One of the ghosts said. Lard Nar nodded happily.

"See? Told ya I'd find him."

Dib was very confused at this point. "Wait, who are you?"

Lard Nar held out a hand. "I, Dib, am Lard Nar! Leader of The Resisty!" Dib took hold and shook it. Lard Nar gestured to the ghosts behind them. "And these two things refuse to tell me their names. They're Meekrobs, and I've just been calling them," He pointed to the left one, "number 1," he pointed to the right, "number 2."

"We are please to meet the Dib." 1 said.

"Yes. We have seen much of you." 2 said.

"Yeah, but how do you know my name? We've never met before."

Lard Nar smiled. "Man, who DOESN'T know you?" Dib gave a blank stare. "Man, your battle with Zim was the talk of the entire galaxy. You are known as the one who was crazy enough to try to take on the Irken Armada alone."

"But, I just wanted to save my home…"

"Fat lot of good that did. I must tell ya, I've seen dogfights in my life, but that one took the cake."

One of the Meekrobs spoke. "Many were rooting for you, Dib."

Lard Nar interrupted. "We're drawing away from the reason we're here! Dib, you gotta come back."

Dib turned his back on them. "Why? I failed. I wasn't strong enough. Can't go back…"

The Meekrobs spoke again. "The Dib doesn't know of the power shift. He knows not what has become of Zim."

Dib turned around at this. "…what's become of Zim…?"

Lard Nar looked gravely at Dib. "Do you want the punch line, or the back story?"

"I guess the story…"

Lard Nar sat down on the log. "Okay. Well, it all went down after you were shot out of the sky. We know this cause everyone saw it. And I do mean everyone…"

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Zim spearheaded the entire invasion himself. He was the one to command the troops and even captured some guy named Professor Membrane.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Dib looked up in alarm. "They have my DAD?"

Lard Nar looked at him. "'fraid so… Can I continue?"

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Anyways, Zim's leaders, the Tallest Red and Purple, held a big show for the end of Operation Impending Doom II. They were broadcasting to every Irken controlled planet. They them selves were in front of a number of soldiers.

Zim came marching toward them, head held high, a big stupid grin on his face, he was unbelievably happy. He also had the rush still from his battle with you, Dib…

"Oh god… here he comes… You just remember this was your idea!" Red was saying to Purple.

"Relax. After this, we just ship him off to foodcourtia…"

"Yeah, right…"

Zim ran up to them. "My Tallest! I am glad I could prove myself to you. You're trust in me to conquer this mysterious planet was a sound one!"

Red and Purple simply looked at each other. "Yeah…"

A small Irken camera man looked at one of the Tallest. "Shall we begin, sir?"

Purple nodded. "Yeah, buddy, begin now."

He went silent and adjusted a few knobs. He then shone a spot light on to them and motioned that everything was go. Red and Purple shooed Zim away and smiled broadly.

"Mighty Irken Soldiers! We have excellent news to share with you all now!" Purple began.

Red nodded. "Yes! We are pleased to announce that Operation Impending Doom II has been completed successfully!" He yelled. They both paused for the tremendous applause from their military. "We would like to thank you for all your hard work, with out you; this operation wouldn't have been possible."

Purple looked over to the expectant Zim. "And Zim for staying so far away when it all went down." Red looked at Purple in alarm.

"SHHHH!" But it was too late. Zim was hurrying over to them.

"My Tallest, whatever do you possibly mean by that? I have finally proven myself to you."

Red grimaced. "Ehhrrrr…."

Purple took over, making it worse. "Well, Zim, you were never to conquer a planet."

Red punched Purple very hard. "SHUT UP!"

Zim was beginning to look devastated. "Wh, what?"

Red rolled his eyes. "Brilliant work! Zim, you're a defect! You aren't even supposed to exist anymore."

Now he was devastated. "But I, I conquered a planet… For you…"

"Yeah, technically, you didn't; they put up quite a resistance. An Invader is supposed to disable them before hand."

"But, but, but…"

Purple continued. "When you were sent on your 'secret' mission, it was really to get rid of you."

Red agreed. "Yeah, we had no clue of this planet existence. You should, by all means, still be sailing off into space."

Zim was too stunned for words. "But, why?"

"Because you destroy EVERYTHING you touch, Zim!" Purple said angrily. It was apparent he was in no mood to deal with Zim. "If you had actually helped with this operation, we would have who know what!"

"But, but, but…"

Red gave a sigh. "Okay, fine, as reward for your service and help completing the operation, you eh, get your own restaurant on foodcortia. Now then, go on and find a place to put it."

Purple began to wave to the crowd. "Yes, thanks again, everyone! We now RULE THE UNIVERSE!"

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Red and Purple deflated. This wasn't going well. "What NOW, Zim? We gave you a restaurant, what more do you want?"

Zim's head was lowered, and he was using the voice reserved for Dib. "I want to be Tallest." He simply said.

Red and Purple looked at each other before laughing very hard. "YOU? TALLEST?" Purple screamed in fits for laughter. Red bent down to look at Zim.

"I hate to break it to you Zim, but not only are you too short, but we still live." He managed to say that before laughing again. It soon became apparent that he wasn't kidding.

Two spider legs extended them selves from the bottom his Pak, extending him to the same height as the Tallest. "I will become Tallest. You will make me."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Lard Nar paused here. "Now then, I'm not sure what happened, but I can tell you one thing."

Dib looked at him intently. "Yeah? What's that?"

"Zim was always insane, he is after all a defect. But this time he snapped. And I do mean snapped. What he did was too shocking. The constant laughter and finding out that his mission was a sham was too much to bear. Zim was pissed and he wanted revenge."

1 spoke. "He did get his revenge, you cannot deny that."

Dib growled. "Just tell me, would ya?"

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Okay, where was I?

Oh yeah…

Two spider legs extended them selves from the bottom his Pak, extending him to the same height as the Tallest. "I will become Tallest. You will make me."

Red looked at Zim. "It's not going to happen, Zim. Now go before I call secu--"

Zim stuck with the fury of hell. A spider leg shot out of his Pak and pierced Red's throat. Red clutched at his throat in horror as another spider leg began to destroy Red's Pak.

Purple, and the entire Irken race, for that matter looked on in horror. "Jeez! Red! Security! Kill Zim!" After saying that, he bolted to the door. Three jetpack equipped elite guards flew up to attack Zim. Zim's fury made quick work of them.

He jumped to one, lopping off part of his jetpack and making he veer off into a wall. Th totally removed the jetpack on the next one, and he finished the third by completely beheading him. As the third fell, he jump right into the path on Purple, who almost made it to the door.

"Zim! St, stay back!"

"Or what? You'll kill me? HA!" He began to walk toward Purple. Purple began to scurry away from him.

"Think of what you're doing, man! If you kill me you'll never become Tallest!"

"Well then, I'd best not kill you yet, right?"

Purple backed up against something hard. Feeling it, he found it was the rail. A spider leg knocked him down on the ground, forcing him to look up at Zim.

"I'm going to give you one chance. Make me Tallest." The words were icy and Purple knew he meant it.

But he shook his head defiantly. "NO! I'll never do that!"

A metal arm from Zim's Pak reached down and ripped Purple's Pak off. "NO! That's my Pak! I need it!" He looked in horror as his life clock started to count down. "NO! I can't die like this!"

Zim looked at him with hatred. "Then make me Tallest ad I'll let you live. I promise."

Purple looked at him. "NO!"

Another metal arm reached out and began to tug on it. "Ever wonder how much force it would take to destroy a Pak?"

Purple looked in horror at Zim. Finally he broke. "Okay… I'll do it…"

The metal arm retracted but still did not let go of the Pak.

Purple grimaced. "Computer, Red is dead, and I resign. For the new Tallest, I would like the Irken Zim to take my place." He placed a hand on his face. What had he done? What chaos had he let loose on the galaxy?

The computer beeped. "Command confirmed. The Irken Empire salutes you, Tallest Purple. Congratulation's Irken Zim, you are the new Tallest. Report to control brain room for upgrade."

Zim dropped the Pak and Purple reached a hand out to it. But as he brushed against it, one of Zim's crashed down on it and cleanly cut it in two. Purple looked up at Zim. "You said… I, I could live if I…."

Zim's cold face looked at him. "Oh, did I? I lied." Purple looked at Zim and suddenly he saw a sharp object hit his face.

Zim scurried off to the control brain room. As he left the auditorium, he began to laugh.

Now, it seemed that the only people on board The Massive who were thinking straight was the elite guards. They reasoned that Zim, being defect, had no right to be Tallest. Plus, he had just murdered the current Tallest in cold blood!

Almost immediately, everyone on board ran after Zim. This was serious. If Zim did become Tallest, he would literally run the galaxy! That just couldn't happen.

Zim was too good, however. At every turn and twist, he was waiting to ambush the mob coming after him. After what seemed to be hours of chasing, Zim finally stopped in a large room. The guards seeing him stopped, charged after him faster than ever, only to hit a invisible wall.

Zim began to laugh. The room, they found out, was the control brain room. They were too late. "AH HA HA HA! I told all of you! When I become Tallest, things shall change! And I meant it!"

The control brain spoke. "Welcome Zim, step on to the circle for upgrade." Zim did so. There was a pause followed by the control brain speaking again. "Insufficient height. Upgrade cannot occur."

Everyone breathed a sigh of releife. If Zim was too short, then he couldn't become Tallest. "Beginning growth enhancement." Shoot.

A steel tube slammed down upon Zim and steam began to billow out of it. After a few seconds, it lifted, showing a much taller Zim. Two data cables attached themselves to the back of Zim's Pak. Another machine clamped itself to the body of Zim, leavening only his head and Pak exposed.

"Beginning upgrade to Tallest." The control brain said. Everyone could just look in fear as the worst Irken ever became the leader. Second passed, and the upgrade was done. Zim stepped forth and was lowered down on an elevator platform.

Down in the auditorium, the ones who didn't leave watched Zim be lowered down. "Mighty Irken Empire, behold your new Almighty Tallest, ZIM!" The control brain announced.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Dib looked at Lard Nar wide eyed. "So… so Zim's…"

Lard Nar nodded. "We managed to escape during this, everyone was too preoccupied with what happened."

2 spoke. "We then realized that the only one who had any chance of defeating Zim was the one who was his very enemy."

"Me?"

"Yes, you, Dib."

Dib turned his back again. "You have the wrong guy. I can't. I'm too weak."

Lard Nar laughed. "Man, why do you think I brought the Meekrobs with me?"

1 spoke. "We didn't come to get you to help in your current state."

Dib looked at them question. "Really?"

Lard Nar nodded. "With my engineering and the Meekrob's magic, you'll get all the tools you need. So, what do you say? Will you help save the galaxy?"

Dib smiled for the first time since he was shot down. "Yeah, but first we free the Earth."

Lard Nar smiled and cracked his hands. "Good. Let's get started…"

2 spoke. "This may be painful…"

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Next Chapter Soon! Review me, dammit!


	5. Mothman's Return

Zim and Dib's Finale

By thesuperdot

Chapter 4

Mothman's Return

………………………………………………………………………………………………

On the scarred and destroyed surface of the once free planet Earth, a smaller than usual Irken cargo ship hovered over a small housing development in a former neighborhood.

On the underside of the ship, a hole appeared in it, and soon after, a figure dropped down. He was a tall figure, with glasses and his usual outfit on. He wore special gloves, with a metal exoskeleton on it, to allow greater hand strength. His glasses were capable of x-ray, thermal, and even had a mini computer. He had a blue bandana over his mouth. He looked both ways, and then ran to the nearest house, which was the one he needed to go to. A beeping in his ear indicated that someone wanted a chat.

"Yeah?" He said; his voice was much deeper than usual. He had undergone a number of changes in the past few days and he was still getting the hang of most of them.

"Okay, man, we're leaving. I'm going to work on your ship and figure out where the HQ is. Be careful, as there is a lot of activity there. Find a weapon and stay frosty, err, is that the expression?"

The figure smiled to him self and smoothed out his long scythe-like cal lick. "Gotcha, yeah, that's the expression. Okay, I'm going for it, so until later, Mothman out!" Mothman said. Mothman ran into the home and looked at the damage. The hose was dark and destroyed, pictures were scattered everywhere and the furniture was destroyed. One heck of a struggle took place. But his interest was upstairs in a young boy's room. The one named Dib.

He got to the boy's room and looked inside. Everything was scattered everywhere, but as expected, Dib's laptop, plans, and other Irken info wasn't there. Mothman hoped that it was Dib's sister, Gaz, who got hold of it, but he would never know if he didn't look around for her. He jumped the steps to the ground floor and entered Professor Membrane's lab.

The lab was nothing short of a disaster area. It looked like an explosion went off inside destroying everything. Mothman threw open everything he could find in hopes of finding a weapon to use for awhile. He came across a bag of super-toast; he took it, knowing it would come in handy. He also found a gold plated bar that had two flat ends, one of which was curved around to allow prying. It was a gold crowbar with the words 'Professor Membrane's Unbreakable Crowbar'. He picked it up and swung it into a damaged computer screen, leaving a good sized hole. He used the curved end to pull a decent chunk of circuitry out of it.

He smiled to himself. This will do nicely. Placing it in a shotgun holster he found, he left. He ducked behind a broken fence to plot his next move.

The skool! Dib had a computer system hidden inside of his locker for emergency use. Chances are that the Irken Army hadn't found it yet. But would he be able to figure out where Professor Membrane was? Or who the overlord to earth is?

A sudden noise overhead caused Mothman to look up. It was an Irken patrol ship! Similar to Zim's, but could it really be Zim? No, sources indicated that he was currently running amok on Judgementia, reorganizing the Irken Empire and even building a citadel for him to rule from. Many also say he was reprogramming something called a 'control brain', whatever that was, but those were rumors.

The ship saw him, and after blaring an alarm, began to fire. Mothman, with lightning fast movement, pulled out his crowbar and easily deflected the shots. A few minutes of this began to take its toll on him. 'I need to get away…'

He jumped behind a tree as soon as he got a chance. The ship, confused by the sudden movement, paused and looked around. This gave Mothman time assess the situation and figure out a plan. 'Tree, crowbar, patrol ship, PERFECT!'

Mothman jumped up into the tree just as the ship began to circle around the tree. Mothman, in the tree, waited as the ship circled closer and closer. 'Come on, come on…'

The ship moved right under him, and with a movement that he just made up, dropped down, used the crowbar to anchor himself to the ship, and punched a decent sized hole in the glass shield. The pilot yelled as Mothman jumped straight through the hole, making it bigger. He grabbed the pilot and threw him carelessly out of the ship.

The landing onto the skool could have gone better, he didn't really have to crash it into the rooftop, but at least he was in. Now he was moving quietly through the abandoned halls. Odd, no one was after him, either the Irkens were in a bigger mess than previously though, or he was very lucky. He paused, there was movement nearby, guess his luck ran out.

"So what do they do here?" A small Irken soldier was saying to his squad leader.

"This is, apparently where the earth worm babies, as Tallest Zim calls them, come to learn." What presumably the leader said. Mothman switched on his x-ray feature and counted 1, 2, 3, and 4 of them. The tallest was the leader, he guessed. "Come on, come on, we have to figure out where the Dib-filth hid his laptop. The overlord has direct orders to find it."

"Why?" Another asked. "What is so important about it?"

"It seems that the Dib-filth managed to get a number of pieces info on us. Mainly our weaknesses."

Mothman was so into the conversation he didn't notice them walk out into the hallway till it was too late. He had no where to hide.

"HEY, YOU! FREEZE!" The leader yelled, arming his ray gun. The others did the same.

Mothman remained calm. "Nice day, isn't it? It looks like rain, actually." He began to reach for his crowbar. "I'd be careful if I were you. Rain is very painful to you."

"I said don't move!" The leader said, arming his gun. It made a nasty beep to indicate it was ready, and soon after, the others also made the same noise. "Now, hands up! You haven't a chance to win this fight, so don't even try it."

"Oh, really? Why is that?" He raised his hands like he was told. "From where I'm at, it's you who have no chance."

"HA! We have the advantage of distance, numbers, and firepower! Care to rethink your view?"

"No."

"You are stupid, my friend. I would think that your enormous head would have a brain to match."

"Care to see? It's very apparent that we won't see by talking. Take a shot, you chicken."

The soldier on the far left couldn't take it and let off a shot. Mothman quickly pulled out his crowbar and deflected the shot back at the poor Irken. It caught him full in the chest and knocked him out cold. Mothman took a few long steps and closed the gap between him and the squad.

Wielding the crowbar, he swung the curved end around, catching one of the soldiers and slamming him into another. He then spun around, swung the crowbar upwards and made the leader travel a full 180 degrees into the tiling on the floor. No one got a shot off.

A beeping began in Mothman's ear as he put away his crowbar. "Yeah?"

"Hey, what's the situation? I heard a shot."

"Oh, just a patrol squad, no one got a shot off after that one."

"You good?"

"You betcha. I love these new abilities and the gloves fit like gloves!"

"Good to hear, find that laptop, okay?"

Finding the locker, he ripped the lock off, thanks to the gloves, and walked inside, shutting the door. As expected a panel slid down revealing a computer system and a small TV camera. He called his friend again. "Got it, ready for transfer."

The voice came back. "Right on time. I just found a motherload of info. Transfer now!"

Mothman clicked a few keys and it began to upload. "Okay, what did you find out?"

"Well, the overlord for this planet is a former Invader. They call her Tenn, and she somehow managed to conquer her planet with a number of malfunctioning SIR units. It's funny, those very units were meant for Zim."

"What are SIRs?"

"Standard Information Retrieval Units."

"I fail to see how that is funny. What else did you find?"

"Well, the command HQ is a Mothership above the earth. That's where Overlord Tenn is; chances are that's where Professor Membrane is too. Also take a look at this…"

A flurry of data appeared on Mothman's computerized-glasses. "Whoa… Where are you? I have a very good plan…"

"Right above you. I think I know what the plan is."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

In another place, namely the refugee camp that was underground, Gaz had grown tired of listening to the constant bickering from the adults there. Now that they had the info on Dib's laptop they were trying to figure out a way best to rid the planet of the Irken grasp.

But no one agree with one another. "Direct assault!" "Stealth attack!" "Flanking maneuvers!" "Surrender!"

So Gaz had wandered off to the guards at the entrance hole. She figured she could help out better there with her light-sword and unexpectedly found herself in an engaging conversation with one of the soldiers there about the GameSlave2. It seemed that the guard's GameSlave2 was smashed during the chaos.

A sudden loud, high pitched squeal began and caused everyone to cover their ears. The TV set, broadcasting Irken Propaganda, currently showing the Irken Invasion symbol, faded into the Swollen Eyeball Network logo. Jack brought this to everyone's attention.

"Look! The logo!"

"Good god, it is!"

"How…? Who…?"

A silhouette appeared of a male with what appeared to be a scythe sprouting out of his head. "Good day." He said.

Jack went wide eyed. "That silhouette… It can't be…"

"I have hijacked the Irken Network to bring you this message and just to make sure you hear it, I made sure all mind-control screws were shut down permanently and a loud squeal was heard. I'll assume you heard it."

"You got that right, buddy." Someone said, but was ribbed and said nothing more.

"My name isn't important right now, but just so you have something to discuss by, you can call me… Mothman."

Jack began to laugh. "I knew it! I just knew it!"

"I would like to begin by saying that I find it disgusting that we have let our selves get conquered by this despicable species.

"But, under the circumstances, I'd say it was inevitable. We didn't, after all, have the superior firepower or forces, but we really didn't need it. I'll tell you why later. It cannot end like this! We cannot be exterminated by these small people who so quickly destroyed our armies and such! But, how, you ask? Seeing as the two people who could help you were, well, one was captured, and one tried to save you all, I'd say your chances are slim. I am indeed talking about the people known as Professor Membrane, and Dib.

"But fear not! Help has come! The legacy of Dib lives! You now have the power and abilities to save your home world! It is your responsibility, nay, your DUTY to save it!

"THIS IS OUR PLANET! We should be the ones to destroy it! Not them! They are simply the cockroaches that need exterminating! Here's what to do! Get all the meat you can find! It may sound silly, but just do it! Throw it at them, and watch as they scream in pain! Get bucket upon bucket of water! Get all the water guns you can find! Fire hoses, fire trucks, SWAT tanks, anything that can shoot water, shoot it at them! They can't take it!

"But don't stop there! Keep the factories up! Build a fleet of ships to use! Take the fight to the skies! Take it to them! Let's unite and fight them where they are! Go to the planet they come from and take it over! Show them that they have messed with the wrong people!

"Who am I you still ask?

"I am the one who was ridiculed.

"I am the one who was called crazy.

"I am the one who knew beforehand."

The figure leaned out of the shadows and his face was lit up for all to see. At that point, there was no denying it.

"I think you know who I am." The smiling face of Dib said. He looked off to the side. "NO! Hold the door! Hold, the, door!"

Dib pulled out something shiny and knocked the camera over toward the door in question. It was being bashed in and a hoard of soldiers rushed in. Dib was swinging a gold crowbar around knocking out a number of them; he was also being followed by two ghosts and a mutated goat.

Gaz looked at the screen as it went black. She and everyone around her were silent. But it was Gaz who ended it. "ALRIGHT! She screeched at the top of her lungs, "You heard my brother! Get all the meat and water you can find! It's time to teach those freaks whose boss here!"

Everyone gave a quick 'YES' before running off to find what was needed.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Dib, Lard Nar, and the two Meekrobs ran out to the landing pad where their ship was. Dib was feeling ten miles high. "Whoo hoo hoo hoo! We did it! We freakin' did it! Ha ha!"

Lard Nar wasn't so sure. "Man, were they ever ticked! We gotta get outta here!"

"Alright, where to next?"

"Where else? The command mothership! Time to take down the overlord!"

"Heh heh heh, yeah, Tenn, get ready, we coming for you!"

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"What's going on?" Tenn was shouting to her crew. Within minutes of Dib's broadcast, the whole of the world struck back. And strike back they did, more than half the forces on Earth were down.

"We, we don't know, ma'am…" "Everything is going wrong…" "Half the Irkens down there are dead or missing…"

"NO! We cannot let Tallest Zim know this! It's bad enough he became Tallest, imagine what he'd do now that he has the power!"

"We, we're trying, but it's a mess down there!"

"Ma'am, we have a problem! An intruder has been detected on the ship! It's, no way…"

"Who? Who is it?"

"Dib…"

……………………………………………………………………………………………...

Dib and his friends were able to sneak aboard the ship with ease. Tenn was too preoccupied with the terror down on the planet to relize that the true terror was approaching her.

Dib's little pep talk worked though, it worked wonders. The people of earth, big, small, old, young, had taken to heart what was said. The initial attack took every Irken by surprise and had the alarm not sounded, they would have kept the element of surprise. The tools being used were very unconventional.

Convoys of fire trucks rolled through the streets covering everything in water. People aboard the trucks were armed with, not AKs or Grenades, but super-soakers and water balloons. Immediately, all the toy stores in the world were raided and their stock of water guns and such were gone. Fire hydrants every where were rupturing and they were even destroying hydroelectric dams. They needn't worry about the damage; the Irkens took care of that.

Dib ran through the corridors of the mothership crowbar in hand. Tenn's voice could be heard through out the ship. "Dib! So nice you could come! Release the SIRS!"

Dib was in what appeared to be the mess hall. It was empty, and all the doors slammed down, sealing him in. Lard Nar's voice crackled through. "I'll try to break the security! Stay alive! We still need you!"

Dib rolled his eyes as the first of many SIRs entered the room. "Thanks for the encouragement, Nar, it really helps."

The red eyed robots instantly locked on to him. "You are an intruder! You shall be terminated!"

"Yeah? Bring it on!" Crowbar in hand, he lunged right into the pack.

After what seemed to be a hundred of the things, Lard Nar finally got the door open. Dib made no hesitation to get out and after doing so, the door closed on them, even severing one in half.

"Whoo, that was wild!" Lard Nar said.

"Heh, you're telling me! I still can't believe the explosion made from smashing two together!"

"Yeah, and to think, I thought it would be hard!"

A few guards and Dib finally reached the bridge. With a grand entrance, or rather a strong kick to the door, he walked right on in. Tenn glared at him and backed right into the railing to the elevated platform.

"Hiya. I don't believe we've met. Name's Dib. You must be the Overlord for this planet. From the looks of it, things aren't going well, are they?"

"Do what you will; I won't talk!" Was her reply.

"Talk? What makes you think I want you to talk? Well, it would be nice to know where the brig is."

Lard Nar's voice came through. "No need, buddy, I found it and your father as well. We'll be up there soon."

And he was right. The tall white coat-clad professor came right through the door with Lard Nar and the Meekrobs in tow. Dib smiled. "DAD! Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, but who are you?"

Dib rolled his eyes. Yeah, this was him alright. Brilliant but dense. "I am your son, Dib, I may look different but I still am him."

Professor Membrane pulled out a small device and scanned him. "Hmm. You're right; your DNA has been highly altered though…"

"I don't want it changed." Dib said, accurately predicting what he would say.

A silence filled the bridge. Then Dib spoke up. "Say, dad, how good are you with a scalpel?"

Tenn went white and passed out at that.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

A few hours later, Dib was looking at the humiliated Tenn and wiping his hands clean.

"I gotta say, I do think we cleared up a few questions."

Tenn said nothing.

"I do hope we weren't that bad, you are still alive, you know?

"Tell me, was it unbearable? I'd think so, though, you, you didn't scream, not once.

"That to me just proves how resilient your species are.

"I'll be honest, there were a few time I'd thought we'd kill you, there was a spurt or two, but that Pak came in handy, you know? You also seem to be healing very quickly. Not many species I know of heal after being carved open and examined.

Dib moved to cleaning his crowbar. "I am pleased, however, that I finally found out what a squeedly spooge is. It's very interesting, isn't?"

Lard Nar was near the entrance of the room, as green as an Irken. He was also covering his mouth as if he was going to vomit.

"What's wrong? You look ill."

"Ill? Man I'm disgusted! Did you have to do that?"

Dib shrugged. "Seemed like a good idea, besides, I always wanted to know what they look like on the inside."

"Don't cha think you went a little too far with it?"

Dib began to prepare a stasis tube for Tenn. "No, not at all, why do you ask?"

"Did you REALLY have to do that with the crowbar?"

"Zim did it with our cattle and other livestock; I thought I'd return the favor."

Lard Nar didn't get a chance to say anything, Professor Membrane came back. "Okay son, everything is ready."

"Really, thanks dad."

"Son, I still can't believe you were right. I shall begin REAL SCIENCE to figure out space travel!"

Dib laughed. "No need. Lard Nar? Show him the specs!"

Lard Nar did so, and Professor Membrane was shocked. "My poor insane son DOES know REAL SCIENCE! I am so proud of you!" Then he did something he almost never did, at least in between Membrane family night, he gave Dib a hug.

Dib rolled his eyes unsure to take that as a compliment or insult. "Th, thanks dad…"

Dib walked out on to the platform at the base of the giant flag pole. With the success of the retaliation, they had begun to use the HQ and such as their own. Gaz was near by, finding it easy to slip into the roll of drill sergeant.

"Hey Gaz." Dib said. He turned around and Dib handed her a small rectangular box. "I think this is yours."

Her eyes went wide. "MY GAMESLAVE2! You found it!"

"Yeah, some guard had it. He thought it was a training simulator."

Lard Nar sighed. "Hey, can we move on? Your public's waiting!"

Walking up to the podium made to deliver the on-the-spot speech to the whole world. No soon than Dib walked up to it, every camera zoomed onto him, and everyone went wild! Dib bathed in his newfound glory, whishing that it would never end. "Thank you for that wonderful greeting! I have great news for all of you!"

The cheering dies down to hear. The whole world was waiting for it.

"We have done it! We won! The earth is ours once more!"

The cheering went off the hook. Even if you were in a cave you could hear the cheers and yells echoing around the world.

Dib held a silencing hand up. "Now then, like I said before, we should take the fight to them! We should teach them not to mess with us!"

A lone guy in the audience called out to Dib. "But how?"

Dib smiled. He cued Lard Nar and a specification for a starfighter came up. "Simple, we use there factories to build a set of ships that will help to defeat them. I've already had the computers and such reprogrammed to start production of them, all you just have to do is make sure they get made."

"How do we fly them?"

"Ah, I made the on-board computer capable of teaching you and also able to help you."

Dib gestured to his father standing nearby. "I must go now, but I leave you in the very capable hands of my father, and great inventor, Professor Membrane!"

Professor Membrane walked up. "Okay, now then, what we need to do…" Dib took this moment to walk off toward Lard Nar's cargo ship.

"Hey, Lard, what's up?"

Lard Nar smiled and pressed a button on a remote. "Check it out, man, she's as good as new."

From a space underneath the ship, a crane lowered down the Dibship. It was indeed as good as new and also modified to fit the taller Dib. Dib look in wonder at it. "Oh, wow…"

It was exactly as it was, but instead of purple and reds, there were green and blues.

"I doubled the armor, replaced the engines with something of my own, added a few high power laser rifles, and got rid of the controls. I went with new holographic panels. Act exactly like the old ones. I even put in a steering wheel and air freshener!"

"It rocks! I cannot wait to confront Zim with this!"

Lard Nar was very pleased that Dib liked it; after all, it was customized for him. He tossed a spotted silver backpack to him. "Hey, take this."

Dib caught it. "What is this? An Irken Pak?"

Lard Nar nodded. "Yeah, it's an empty shell. All the features, no Irken consciousness in it."

"Really?"

"Yeah, everything that comes standard with it works like it should, it, in other words, think you are Irken."

Dib put it on and hopped into his ship. "Cool, become an enemy to defeat the enemy!" Dib took off in his ship an skyrocketed to the stars. He stopped short and grinned.

"Yeah, let's party! Let's take this right to Zim!"

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Next Chapter Soon. Whoo, that was long, but, boy was it fun! Word count: 4,050ish


End file.
